pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - GvG Split
A powerful build using 3/4 Elementalist, designed to be able to go to 28 minutes and win by getting more Lord Damage, while maintaining defense with a Bsurge and a Water Ele. Overlook : : : : : : : : Frontline Dev Hammer prof=warri/any streng=12+1+1 hammer=12+1 resto=3hammerblowBashstrikeflailchargeoptionaloptional/build Second Optional *[Strike@14 + [Pact Signet@3 *[Throw@3 + [Sig *[Charge@3 + [Sig Equipment * Sentinel's Insignias with Stonefist on gloves or boots * Vampiric Hammer, Elemental, and Furious Hammers of Fortitude * A defensive set with spear + shield. Spear should have +30 health and a furious mod (you'll often want to be in this set to build adren). Keep an assortment of shields in your inventory (all the damage types, cripple reduction, blind reduction) * Keep a longbow in your inventory to build adrenaline from afar * Extra runes of choice (clarity/restoration/etc.) Usage *Use Enraging Charge as a speed boost and for adrenaline gain. *Bull's Strike moving targets for damage and knockdown. *Knockdown with Devastating Hammer and Yeti Smash. *Apply Deep Wound when needed with Crushing Blow. *When chaining, use (Bull's Strike)->Devastating Hammer->Flail/Crushing Blow->Optional attack skill or auto attack->Yeti Smash. Palm Strike prof=A/any Dagger=12+1+1 Crit=12+1StrikeOxSpiderof the OxLotus StrikeFangsWalkDash/build Equipment * Full Survivor's. * Zealous/Ebon/Vampiric Daggers of Fortitude. * Generic Defense Sets with various Shields. Usage *Split around the map and attempt to gank off NPC's or lone players. *Use Dash and Shadow Walk for maximum mobility. *Best used on maps where entrance to the base is possible through using Shadow Walk (Nomad's for example). *Use the chain to kill obv. Optional Splitter/Midline/Frontline Another Frontliner *Another one of the above can be taken, as long as it is not the same as the already chosen frontliner. (Defy Pain + Dev Hammer, Defy Pain + Palm Strike, Dev Hammer + Palm Strike). Second Mind Blast Ele prof=E/any Fire=12+1+1 Energy=8+1BlastImmolateInvocationMeteorOptionalDjinn's Hasteof RestorationAttunement/build *[Touch@10 *[Flash@11 Equipment *Spear of Fortitude, +5 energy, Crippling + Armor shield sets of Fortitude. *40/40 Fire Wand + Offhand. *20/40 Heal Staff + 20% enchantment. *High Fire set. *Blessed Insignias. Usage *Split to other team's base. On Meditation run the first flag to top stand. *Spam damage skills in order to push kills on flaggers/prots/npcs *Chain Meteor with the other fire ele and the axe warrior in order to push kills on flaggers/prots. *Use Dwayna's Touch on yourself, the other fire ele, and any other teammates that split with you (I.E. flagger, axe war, water ele) when being trained collapsing damage or if just taking heavy degen pressure *If the enemy team collapses too much damage or heal back to the base, collapse back to stand in order to push a kill there. Heal Breeze Mind Blast Ele prof=E/Mo Fire=12+1+1 Energy=10+1 Healing=8BlastImmolateInvocationMeteorBreezeDjinn's Hasteof RestorationAttunement/build Equipment *Spear of Fortitude, +5 energy, Crippling + Armor shield sets of Fortitude. *40/40 Fire Wand + Offhand. *20/40 Fire Staff + 20% enchantment. *20/40 Heal Staff + 20% enchantment. *High Fire set. *Blessed Insignias. Usage *Split to other team's base. On Meditation run the first flag to top stand. *Spam damage skills in order to push kills on flaggers/prots/npcs *Chain Meteor with the other fire ele and the axe warrior in order to push kills on flaggers/prots. *Maintain Healing Breeze on yourself, the other fire ele, and any other teammates that split with you (I.E. flagger, axe war, water ele) for big HoT. *When killing knights, ball both of them on yourself and any other enemies outside the lord pit. Spam Rodgorts + FDH in order to deal big aoe damage and force a kill *If the enemy team collapses too much damage or heal back to the base, collapse back to stand in order to push a kill there. Stand Water Ele prof=E/Rt Water=12+1+1 Energy=11+1 Resto=6StormGustEmbraceVisionIceof IceAttunementPact Signet/build *[Removal for buildwarsing hexes. Equipment *Full Survivor's. *40/20/20 Water Set for Enchanting. *40/40 Water and Water. *Spear + Shield sets. Usage *Maintain Water Attunement and Mirror of Ice *Use Shard Storm for a spike assist and to snare targets. *Use Freezing Gust as a follow up to hexes for extra damage, or alternatively to snare. *Use Winter's Embrace for a powerful snare with DoT. *Use Blurred Vision primarily on enemy rangers and secondarily on enemy warriors and paragons *Use Death Pact Signet on fallen team mates. If possible position yourself behind a wall before using in order to prevent interrupts. *While at stand focus primarily on shutting down warriors and preventing flags from being pushed up. *When split eles are pushing hard, position forward to prevent flagger/prot from returning to base. This is of vital importance because a Monk or Flagger caught out of position and stalled there for even 30 seconds can provide enough time to force a lord kill. BSurge Stand Ele prof=E/N Air=12+1+1 Energy=10+1 blood=8SurgeShockLightningGaleEnchantmentof Lesser EnergyAttunementSignet/build Equipment *A wand and offhand with 20/20 HCT/HSR for both blood and air. *A weapon set with +20% enchantment duration for casting Air Attunement. *Defensive Sets for +AL versus certains foes. *Survivor armor. Usage *Cast Air Attunement before entering combat. *Use Blinding Surge when warriors are spiking (watch for Warriors converging on a new target). Do NOT spam Blinding Surge on recharge or it becomes very easy for enemy mesmers to Divert. *Use Gale to interrupt or prevent key actions such as self-heals and knock down fleeing (or chasing) foes. This is particularly useful on Frozen Isle where galing on ice results in a potent snare *Use Shell Shock on spikes or to cover blind/weakness *Use Chain Lightning for big spike damage at stand *Use Strip Enchantment on spikes to remove prots or to remove long-lasting enchantments like Conjure Frost, Attunements, and Masochism RC Prot prof=Mo/W Prot=12+1+1 Divine=10+1 Tactics=8ConditionHandsof FortuneGuardianBondof StabilityVeilStance/build Equipment *Survivor's/Disciple's Armor & Rune of Restoration (Burning) *40/20/20 Prot Staff. *A positive energy set, and a negative energy set for weapon swapping. *A weapon of Enchanting can lengthen the duration of your enchantments. Usage *Spirit Bond is to be used for extra protection, damage reduction and potential healing. It is particularly strong against spikes. *Cast Reversal of Fortune for an immediate heal and damage prevention. *Remove harmful conditions and heal allies with conditions on them with Restore Condition. *Hexes can be removed with Holy Veil. Be wary of maintaining this enchantment as it harms your energy pool. *Aura of Stability is used to protect allies from Knockdown. *Guardian for blocking on allies. *Use Balanced Stance to prevent knockdowns, especially against Hammer Warriors. Variants *[(PvP)@14 instead of [Bond@14 *[of Absorption@14 WoH Infuse prof=Mo/W Heal=12+1+1 Prot=7+1 Tactics=8 Divine=8+1of HealingSpiritHealthof RejuvenationGuardianConditionsHexStance/build Equipment * Survivor's/Disciple's Armor & Rune of Restoration (Burning) * 40/40 Heal Set (Wand/Offhand) * Defensive Set * High Energy Set * Negative Energy Set Usage * Catch spikes with Infuse Health. * Use Word of Healing, Patient Spirit and Signet of Rejuvenation. * Remove hexes with Cure Hex. * Transfer conditions with Draw Conditions (mainly things like Blind/Weakness for physicals and conditions from the RC monk). Flagger HB Flagger prof=Mo/E divine=10+1 healin=12+1+1 protec=7+1 airmag=4boonpartytouchhexSpiritGuardianof Lesser EnergyDjinn's Haste/build Equipment *40/40 Healing, Defensive, Enchantment, and Energy Sets *Armor with plenty of health and Energy. Usage *Run flags with Storm Djinn's Haste. *Use Heal Party occasionally or when your party needs a heal. *Glyph of Lesser Energy should be used for energy management. *As you run the flag when you get close to the battle use the healing and protection spells to support your allies. OR Rit Flagger prof=Rt/E Restoration=12+1+1 Water=11 spawning=6+1Shacklesof WardingWeaponBoonof Lesser Energywas kaolailifeof mist/build Equipment *Full Survivor's, with a Rune of Sup Vigor and a Rune of Restoration. *40/40 Resto Set. *40/40 Water Set (and + Enchanting Water Set for AoM). *Various Shield Sets. *High and Low Sets. Usage *Use Weapon of Warding to prot (non attacking) allies with blocking. *Use Resilient Weapon to provide an armor boost as well as health regeneration to allies that are hexed or conditioned. *Use Wielder's Boon to heal. *Use Protective Was Kaolai as party wide heal. *Set up Life near the flag stand to provide partywide healing. *Use Icy Shackles to snare people. *Use Armor of Mist to run flags/split.